Dumb Love
by HaphazardbyMikey
Summary: All Ted wants to do is make Maryse happy on Valentine's day. But will the little brat cooperate? Of course not.


**A/n: sooo, I decided to give y'all a little fluffy Valentine's Day present! That and I miss Maryse...a lot.**

**Disclaimer:Oh, and FTR, I can only wish that I owned all the sexy superstars in this story, but sadly, all I own is this toy monkey wearing a suit riding a bike...Which actually is pretty cool...**  
><strong>Ooh, wait, I have a white pitbull puppy named Sheamus, does that count for anything?...What? Nothing AT ALL?<strong>  
><strong>Damnit, well then he can carry his lil old shitty ass back where he came from...<strong>

Ted shuffled nervously on his feet, sweat dripping down his forehead. He had just finished his match against Hunico and his recent loss wasn't what had him so jittery. It was the door in front of him, well, who was behind the door anyway.

It was Valentine's day and as soon as his match had ended, Ted had raced back to his locker room. Once there, he had dug out the well hidden gift from his bag. He then found himself in his current position: standing in front of the divas' locker room, a sparkly, pink heart shaped box of chocolates in one hand, the other raised, contemplating whether or not to knock on the door.

Suddenly, the door swung open and the platinum blonde he was looking for stared up at him dismissively. Ted smiled at her sheepishly before clearing his throat.

"Um, happy Valentine's Day, Maryse," Ted smiled and handed her the box of gourmet chocolates. From behind her in the room, Ted could hear the soft 'aww's' of several divas and he blushed a light pink, the same color as the box. Maryse took the chocolates in her hands, a grimace on her face. In front of her, Ted bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement, awaiting her reaction. She looked up at him.

"You know I don't like chocolate. This was really just a waste,"

The smile fell from Ted's face as his happiness deflated. He didn't fail to notice that the chattering from the divas' locker room had stopped. Ted looked down at Maryse.

"Oh...I just wanted to do something nice for you for-"

"You know what would've been really nice? If you had actually showered before coming here,"

Ted's shoulders slumped in disappointment at her words. He stared down at the short blonde who was looking at him, holding the chocolates back out for him to take. His eyes focused on the large heart shaped box. He remembered sneaking away from the guys and going to the store, staying there for nearly an hour trying to find the perfect gift. He knew Maryse wouldn't want flowers, that would require watching after them. She didn't like stuffed animals, had ripped the head off the kast one Ted bought her. And she wouldn't want a card, no, that wouldn't have been enough for her. So since Ted couldn't make it to a jewelry store in time, he figured a box of chocolates would get at least a smirk, if nothing else out of the blond. He had even picked out the one that had a big pretty bow tied on it and the box that was Maryse's favorite color. But did she appreciate it? No. Any other time, Ted could have just brushed it off, but not now, not on Valentine's Day. His stare he had on her transformed into a rigid glare.

"Forget it. I should have known better. I should've never even wasted my time finding you the present. I had a feeling you wouldn't appreciate it. I guess I was just...forget it," Ted ripped the box back out her hand and walked quickly back the way he had came.

**xox oxo xox oxo xox oxo xox oxo xox oxo xox oxo xox oxo xox oxo xox oxo xox oxo xox oxo xox oxo xox oxo xox oxo xox oxo xox oxo xox oxo **

Ted sat in catering, not really paying attention to anything his friends sitting around him were saying. All he could think about was how wrong it had gone with Maryse. It really hurt him, since the only present he ever asked in return was for her to be happy.

Ted nearly jumped out of his pants as his vision was covered with red. After getting himself back together, he saw the distinct petals of a red rose being held in front of his face by a familiar small set of hands. His hand came up to wrap around the fresh crisp stem of the flower. The other person's hand stayed there for a few seconds before slipping away.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Teddy. You got your present-" A small smile came across Ted's features and a sharp light flashed across his eyes. He looked up and before him was a sparkly pink digital camera, a picture of him smiling softly, the rose in hand, eyes half lidded and looking completely at peace," And I've got mine."

A soft kiss landed on his forehead before Maryse straightened herself back out and flashed him a smile. The diva turned back around and continued down the hall, Ted's eyes never leaving her. As she turned a corner and left his view, a small chuckle escaped Ted's throat. _Damn this dumb love..._

**A/n: Did you like it? R & R pweeeease! I mean, come on it's Valentine's day and unlike Teddy I had no valentine...:(**  
><strong>Cody:Please, somebody review, she's been all mopey, hopefully good words will make her happy. And then hopefully if she's happy she'll leave me the hell alone...<strong>


End file.
